


A Love Vast Enough For Three

by introspectivebeet



Series: oikawa harem fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Panic Attack, Pets, polyship, they're all gorgeous and in love, they're so ridiculously soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectivebeet/pseuds/introspectivebeet
Summary: This is a collection of moments in the lives of poly boyfriends Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tōru, and Sugawara Kōshi.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Sugawara Koushi, sakusa kiyoomi/sugawara koushi/oikawa tooru
Series: oikawa harem fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099976
Kudos: 23





	1. on panic attacks

It’s happening again. 

My brain is running faster than my logic can keep up with it. A whirlwind of emotions, a typhoon of self-doubt, a storm of disgust and hatred comes crashing in, refusing to ease.

I hate when this happens. I start to bounce my leg, the first sign something is off. Kiyoomi looks at me, eyes bearing a question I don’t want to answer. 

Next, I chew at the skin next to my nails. Kiyoomi leaves the room. I’m not sure where, but I would want to be away from me too. I try to convince myself I don’t mind, but really I do. 

Rocking back and forth is what follows. Kiyoomi returns with Kōshi. I can hear them talking but the words are muffled as if my ears are filled with cotton. 

My thoughts are all I can hear, all I can see is my failure, all I can feel is how disgusting I am, all I can taste is the metallic taste of my own blood, a reminder that I’m still chewing on the skin around my nails.

_ How pathetic are you that you couldn’t beat a kid two years your kouhai? All of that time and money wasted. And just look at you! You think that your boyfriends are here because they love you? No! It’s nothing but pity from them. You confessed to them and they were too nice to say no. They’ll leave you any- _

“Tōru. Look at me, now.”

Kiyoomi’s eyes are filled with tears.

“Tōru, babe, they’re lying to you. Your thoughts, I mean,” Kōshi was squatting next to where Kiyoomi sat on the floor in front of me. When did I get under the kitchen table?

I shake my head, just once, but then I can’t stop and suddenly there are very audible sobs and arms surrounding me.

“Tōru, we’re still here, aren’t we? We stay for a reason.”

_ Kiyoomi’s lying to you. They both are. They’re staying because it’s easy. _

“Oikawa Tōru. We’re here because we want to be. Not because anybody tells us to be. You’re so strong, baby.”

I feel lips on my forehead. They know this calms me down most of the time, and it helps a little, but I’m still not okay. 

“Kōshi, I know I asked you to come in here, but can I have a second with Tōru?”

“Of course baby.”

Kōshi leaves with a kiss on Kiyoomi’s forehead, too.

“Tōru, can you try to look at me?”

Our eyes meet. His are just as filled with tears as I imagine mine to be. Guilt permeates every inch of my skin. I hate watching them cry- I hate it even more when it’s my fault.

“Tōru,” he takes my hands in his own, “you’re amazing.”

He presses a kiss to the back of one hand.

“You’re gorgeous, no, ethereal.”

He kisses the back of the other.

“I’m so proud of you, Tōru.”

He kisses one of my fingertips.

“You’re one of the two best things that has ever happened to me. Kōshi is the other.”

Another fingertip.

“Every time you smile it’s like the world stops turning, just for you.”

Another.

“Your laugh is one of my favourite sounds.”

Another. How many times is he going to do this? After I just chewed on my skin, too?

“When I watch you play volleyball, I lose all semblance of time. Watching you is magical.”

He keeps kissing my fingers, one after another, after every sentence.

“I’m so blessed to wake up next to you and Kōshi every day.”

“Tōru, I’m in love with you.”

“You’re so much stronger than you think.”

“I love the fact that your lips always taste like honey and strawberries, regardless of what you’ve eaten or what time of day it is.”

“Your hair is always perfectly styled, but my favourite is when you first wake up. It’s such a mess but it’s still gorgeous, just like you.”

“You deserve the universe, Tōru, and I’m here, hoping I can give you a single star.”

He kisses my last fingertip.

“Please, love, if you ever need anything, if the thoughts get bad again, just tell us. We’re here for you, we love you with everything that we are. You don’t have to be alone anymore, you don’t have to keep everything to yourself. You don’t have to keep suffering.”

The last kiss is to the tip of my nose.

“Kōshi, I know you’re still there. You can come back now.”

Kōshi enters the room within seconds, a soft smile on his face. 

“How are my favourite pretty setter and my gorgeous ace doing now? A little better?”

I nod, just a bit, but that’s enough for the both of them.

“Good. Now get out from under this table, you’re filthy.”

“You sound like Kiyoomin.”

“Oh? Maybe I do. They say the more in love with someone you are, the more you act like them. Explains why you’re getting a little crazier and he’s getting softer.”

There’s an instant blush on my cheeks. I know Kiyoomi means every bit of what he said to me and so much more, but there’s an instant sincerity in Kōshi’s voice, one that cannot be ignored.

There are two completely different hands helping me up. One is calloused, the fingers rough and the nails trimmed. The other is softer, just the fingertips showing any sign of sport, the fingers long and slim.

My hands fit perfectly in either of them, just like they both fit perfectly in my life.

We may be a little broken, a little rough around the edges, but I’m in love with them both. Nothing else matters. I will be okay, and I will be okay with them by my sides.


	2. on pets

“Kiyoomiiiiiiiiiiiin~”

Sighing, I look to my boyfriends. 

“Yes, Tōru? Kōshi?”

“We have a surprise for you!”

I raise one eyebrow, skeptical since their ‘surprises’ usually led to me having to clean a disaster in the form of our kitchen, but I indulge them nonetheless.

“Oh?

“Well come on! You’re not gonna get it laying around and napping like a cat!”

I roll my eyes and smile a little at the whine in Tōru’s voice. He’s adorable, and I always make sure he knows that fact.

“Fine, dorks.”

They lead me into the dining area and I’m taken aback.

Yeah, they had a surprise, but not one I thought it would be.

“You- you got me a snake?”

“Well yeah! We saw the way you looked at it when we went to look at puppies. We know that you don’t do well with messes and truthfully a puppy seemed kind of exhausting, so we got a snake.”

My eyes finally peeled away from the snake in its enclosure on our table to meet Kōshi’s. He and Tōru were staring at me, Tōru full of nervous excitement and Kōshi with a knowing smile.

Rather than going immediately to the boa on the table, I practically jumped into the arms of the two shorter men.

“Thank you, loves.”

I was tearing up, which made Tōru’s eyes water. He’d always been one to cry when he saw others doing so. I kissed his eyelids and used my thumbs to wipe away his tears before turning to Kōshi and kissing his cheeks.

“Well go on, Kiyo, are you gonna spend time with him or not?”

“What are you gonna name him, Kiyoomin?”

“I haven’t decided yet, love. What- what’s that sound?”

Kōshi and Tōru had the mind to look slightly nervous as an elderly cat entered the room. It was the same cat Tōru had been obsessing over a few days previous, at the same time when I was preoccupied with the boa.

Tōru started to tug at the place where his hair meets his neck, a nervous habit he had picked up a few years ago and never dropped.

“Ki-”

I walked over to him, snake wrapped around my arm. 

“You’re cleaning her box. As long as you’re happy and that box stays clean, I don’t mind.”

His eyes lit up like Shō’s do when he gets a particularly good set from Atsumu. I could practically hear the internal cheering going on behind his eyes, wide and filled with child-like wonder.

Kōshi chuckled as he watched Tōru try to figure out how best to hug me without getting too close to the boa, opting to observe rather than participate.

“If I’d picked a pet we’d’ve come home with a kid instead. I figured this was a happy medium, getting two pets.”

“Who knows, maybe someday, Kō.”

Suddenly there were two sets of arms wrapped around my waist and a snake climbing desperately to perch on top of my head, out of their reach.

I kissed both of their heads before we decided on names for our pets over two cups of coffee and a cup of tea for Tōru.

“So her name is going to be what exactly?”

“Hayami! Because she’s beautiful but in that grumpy-faced way!”

I watched Kōshi as he stared at Tōru with nothing but love in his eyes. He turned to me, then, feeling my gaze. 

“What will you name him, then?”

“Tofu.”

“Why?”

“Because he reminds me of you, and you love mapo tofu, extra spicy.”

It was Tōru’s turn to watch us, and he had the same look mirrored in his eyes as Kōshi broke out into his dazzling, toothy smile.

“You big softie.”

“Only for the two of you.”

  
  



End file.
